


eum laudant

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eulogies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eum laudant

I did not know Mr Giles well. I met him many years ago, in my sixth year at Hogwarts. He taught me things no one else could about Voldemort and how to fight. But I learnt more from him then he thought.

He was a troubled man. I was sixteen years old, and there was a lot I didn't understand. But he knew what Voldemort could do. And he knew what my destiny could do to me.

He could be dark and restless as well as strong. I appreciated that he was doing what he had to do. Somehow I could help him, just by doing what I had to.

I still don't know what had happened to him. But his past appeared at odd moments; when he told me that my death would not mean the end of the world; when we sent Draco Malfoy in as a scout; when he played chess against Remus Lupin.

All I wanted for him, at the end of two years under his tutelage, was a chance for him to rest. A chance for him to be who he was, and to allow his hidden side some freedom. I wish him every peace.

...

Despite what many people thought about our relationship, Giles and I weren't close. We were barely friends, let alone lovers. I was the Slayer, he was my Watcher. That defined our relationship for close to seven years.

In the next two years Harry learnt more about than I had ever cared to know. In our history he betrayed me twice, left me when I needed him most, and paid the price when I couldn't do my duty.

I knocked him out when he wanted to protect me and shut him out when he tried to tell me what I didn't want to hear.

It was only in the last few years that we began to have the relationship we might have had as friends. I began to learn that he was a complex man, much more than a Watcher, a researcher or a friend.

He will be missed so desperately by those to whom he was mentor, friend, lover, teacher, father; to those who ever met him, or spent anytime with him. I wish I had taken more time to know him. I don't know where he thought he might go, when the end came. I just hope he's happy.


End file.
